mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RyanL181095/Ryan Kart 3DS
Ryan Kart 3DS is a RyanL181095 based racing game exclusively made for the Nintendo 3DS (can be played on 2DS though). It is the second Ryan Kart game in the series and the first for a handheld console. Returning from Ryan Kart Wii, players are able to exchange Ghost Data and play online or wirelessly on multiplayer mode. Ryan Kart 3DS introduces a few new features to the tracks, including Blue Boosters (which trigger Gliding sections) and underwater turbines specifically made for underwater racing. This game introduces kart customization as well, allowing players to toggle parts on their karts to fit their preferences. This game makes players want to have some new experiences of the series before Ryan Kart 2 came out on Wii U and Nintendo Switch. Gameplay New Features *There are three new items: The Fire Flower, the Lucky 7, and the Super Leaf. The Super Leaf is exclusive to Battle Mode. *You can now unlock wheels, gliders, and frames to build your own kart. *After going over a Blue Booster, you will activate a Glider. The glider makes you glide through the air for a certain amount of time. *You can drive underwater in most tracks. *Last place (8th, now 12th) now receives a point. *You can race in a first-person perspective. * *The race timer is now exclusive to Time Trials. *The Spiny Shell is now on its wingless form. *Coins makes its first appearance in Racing mode. However, players can only collect a maximum of 10 at a time. * Exclusive to this game. Returning Features *The Super Mini-Turbo returns from Ryan Kart Wii, which is done by drifting until the sparks turn orange and gets a more powerful boost. *Tricks return from Ryan Kart Wii, as well as the character icons and results music. Removed Features *Bikes are not usable in this game due to system limitations and complaints that they were overpowered compared to Karts due to wheelies. *The race is back to eight racers due to space limitations. However the number of players will increase to 12 on April 12, 2019. *Toadette another character who was originally planned to appear wasn't included as a playable character too. She will also be added on April 12, 2019. *The Fake Item Box from Ryan Kart Wii is absent but was initially planned. **Speaking of another item that didn't appear in this game, the Mega Mushroom from Ryan Kart Wii was also going to appear in this game. It is going to be added in the game on April 12, 2019. *The POW Block and Thunder Cloud from Ryan Kart Wii are both absent. Controls Characters Items Present Items Absent Items Tracks and courses Ryan Kart 3DS has over 40 courses to race in. Nitro tracks Retro tracks Battle courses Grand Prix Points System In Grand Prix, the player selects an Engine Class and a cup to race. Each cup, as shown above, contains four courses that are played in order. After each individual race, the place in which the racer comes is translated into a number of points to go to the racer's total. At the end of the cup, the points are cumulatively tallied, and whichever racer has the most, second most, and third most points wins a gold, silver, or bronze trophy, respectively. Below is a table showing the amount of points garnered for coming in a certain place in a race. Gallery Trivia! *Development began in Fall 2016. *Ryan Kart 3DS was officially announced a long side with Ryan Kart 2 on March 30, 2018. *Ryan says that production will go on until late 2019 at the latest. External links *Official Nintendo 3DS page Category:Blog posts